


In The Closet, Literally

by Menou



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Job, Blue gonna suck that diack, Blueberry/Blackberry, Early Fucking Christmas Present, Face-Fucking, Masturbation, More tags will be added in Ch. 2, Other, Sanscest - Freeform, Smut, rottenberry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menou/pseuds/Menou
Summary: Blueberry had only meant to leave a surprise for his dear friend Blackberry for an early Gyftmas but he found himself in a much more lewd position.





	In The Closet, Literally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhatLuckyDucky13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhatLuckyDucky13/gifts).



The best time to give a surprise would be when they didn't expect it. Blueberry had been friends with Blackberry for so long that he knew their schedule. What times they would be home, or out training. So when he entered the edgy berry's home in the middle of the day he was confident he wouldn't be caught. Black's brother also out as well. The timing was perfect. Blue had a spare key, though it took Black a bit to trust him enough to give him one. Tip toeing in, Blueberry held a bag filled with glow in the dark stars among some other trinkets as well. The Swap skeleton was determined to spoil his friend. His best friend. Who...he may or may not have a crush on. But he would never tell them that.  
  
He really didn't want to ruin their friendship and make it awkward between the two. . . .  
  
And even though Blueberry knew he was magnificent, dashing, amazingly attractive! . . . He also knew he might be rejected.  
  
Blueberry didn't think he was Blackberry's type at all.

Shaking his skull to get rid of these thoughts he climbed up the stairs entering into Black's room. The room was way more luxuriously decorated than his own. Velvet blankets, fine wooden furniture... all of it purple like Black's magic. But he didn't want to dilly dally, so Blueberry would start unpacking the many gifts he was giving Black. But . . . he didn't manage to do much as suddenly he heard a loud "SLAM!" of a door downstairs. Letting out a small squeak of surprise he started to freak out. Blue couldn't tell if it was Black or their brother, but he really didn't want to ruin the entire surprise.   
  
With haste Blueberry dragged everything he brought into the closet with him. Being squished by large amounts of leather clothing, crop tops and short shorts. Wait was that an old bunny plushie? But Blue was distracted from that thought.  
  
"MUTT I BETTER NOT FIND YOU HOME" Blackberry yelled loudly, as he stomped up the stairs. Not taking notice to anything out of the ordinary, Blackberry would start to shed his armor off. Blackberry felt relaxed and thankful that his brother wasn't home. Not with what he had planned for himself...  
  
Blue? Well he was sweating bullets in the closet, watching them undress. Maybe he would be forgiven if he just apologized, but this was already getting really bad as Blackberry was now shimming off their boots. The moment he started to put his hand towards the closet door, Blackberry was already sliding down their shorts. Blue paused, eyes lights enraptured by the look of Black's naked pelvis.  
  
No! He shouldn't be a pervert! Blueberry put his hands over his eye sockets containing himself from making strangled flustered sounds. But what was worse? He could hear more clothes hitting the ground and the creak of Blackberry's bed. After a minute or two, unable to help himself Blue would uncover his sight. But what he saw made him shiver, and a cyan blush burned across his face.  
  
Blackberry splayed out on their bed, one hand stroking their rib cage.The other...lightly caressing their violet cock out in the open...  
  
Oh boy it was starting to get steamy in this closet or what? Seeing Black's cock out would make his own magic stir. Blue's shorts becoming tight with his own erection. Shame hit him, he shouldn't be watching his dear friend like this. Even more, he shouldn't be turned on watching them while they didn't even know.  
  
Blackberry was starting to stroke himself faster, groaning and arching his spine. Skull burying further into their pillow. The magic in their shaft churning. Blue was mesmerized at the sight. Deciding to just endure the sight of Blackberry jacking off. Eventually they would have to leave their room and Blue could just set up the presents like he had planned. Black didn't have to know Blue ever saw this.   
  
_Black didn't have to know, he didn't have to know, he didn't have to know._  
  
This is what Blueberry was thinking as Blackberry started to get more rough with themselves. Lewdly pumping away at their cock and thrusting up into their own hand. Blackberry panting loudly as he enjoyed himself.  
  
It was driving Blue absolutely insane not being able to do something. To leave, or to even help the edgy berry.  
  
"B-BLUE....." Blackberry moaned out aloud, which made Blue freeze thinking he had been caught.  
  
  
"F-FUCK BLUE.... FUCK... M-MWAH... WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO CUTE... OH HOW I LONG TO..." Blackberry was cut off by his own moan..  
  
Blueberry's soul would soar hearing that Blackberry wanted him, now barely able to contain his excitement. But it sure was naughty that Blackberry was jacking off about him...Watching Blackberry pound at their own cock, he noticed that their eye sockets were closed in concentration.... Maybe this was wrong what he was about to do. But, he had already made up his mind.  
  
Subtly Blueberry opened up the closet door. Black so distracted by their own needs he even noticing as Blueberry came to the edge of their bed. With the utmost speed Blueberry had planted himself in between Black's femurs, licking up their girthy shaft as well over their phalanges.  
  
"W-WHAT THE FUCK!? BLUE!?! WHAT ARE YOU-" Blackberry freaked out, exclaiming but was cut off as Blue forcefully pulled their hands off their cock.  
  
Blueberry dipped his skull down to suck their tip into his mouth. Sucking tightly enough that his skeletal cheeks would hollow out. Blue looked up at Black with lidded eye sockets, eye lights in the shape of hearts.  
  
"HHNNNN FUCK BLUE WHY, HAH, MMM FUCK ARE YOU HERE SUCKING ME OFF!?" Blackberry trembled, unable to help but buck up into Blue's mouth. Which Blueberry happily took more of their cock in.  
  
Unable to answer right away, Blueberry would sink Blackberry's cock further down into his throat humming with satisfaction at the taste. Bobbing his skull up and down on their length a few times before pulling his skull up. Black's cock coming out with a lewd _pop!_ sound.  
  
"I WAS SETTING UP A SURPRISE FOR YOU, I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO FIND OUT SO....I HID IN YOUR CLOSET" Blueberry squirmed as he admitted this, looking away from them. He hoped Blackberry wouldn't be mad at him.  
  
Blackberry was quiet for a moment.  
  
"SO...YOU HEARD EVERYTHING?" Black questioned, gripping at the sheets of his bed. The Swapfell skeleton felt...exposed. Never having planned on confessing his feelings to the other berry. Neither hit on them sexually.  
  
For Blueberry? He felt shy as he nodded, then proceeding to nuzzle his skeletal cheek against Blackberry's shaft.  
  
"YES I DID... WOULD YOU MIND IF I. . . _HELPED_ YOU?" Blue purred loudly, starting to stroke at Black's illiac crests. Praying that he wouldn't be rejected.  
  
"I-I DON'T NEED HEL-HELP!" Blackberry stuttered out, absolutely flustered at Blueberry's offer. But soon he regretted saying such a thing as Blueberry's face morphed into a hurt expression.  
  
"BUT! BUT! EVEN THOUGH I DO NOT NEED IT...YOU MAY..CONTINUE" Black admitted, gently petting against Blue's cheek in an affectionate manner.  
  
Blue's soul swelled with devotion. So easily swayed by Blackberry's words. This wasn't romantic, but... Blueberry couldn't help the utter need to express himself to Blackberry even through sex. So continue he would, giving a long lick up the now slick violet cock that was already coated from his saliva. Proceeding to suck Black's cock right back into his mouth, a low hiss of a moan coming out of Blackberry. He was taking his time bobbing his skull up and down Blackberry's cock. Wanting to savor the taste of them. Blue didn't know if he'd ever get the chance to do this again after all. But perhaps this was too slow as he suddenly felt Blackberry grab a hold of his skull and full hilt themselves down into his throat.  
  
Blueberry would flail a bit, not expecting this. Even gagging a bit on the violet shaft in his throat. Little bubbles of tears forming on the edges of his eye sockets.  
  
"NOW BLUE IT ISN'T NICE TO TEASE ME SO, IF YOU ARE GOING TO SUCK YOU HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT. DON'T WORRY I SHALL HELP YOU" Blackberry growled out, now completely taking charge of the situation. Blue tried to reply but it was only muffled moans.  
  
Blackberry was pounding his girth into their throat mercilessly now, holding onto Blueberry skull even tighter. But he didn't feel too bad as he heard Blue's mewls of enjoyment. their saliva drooling out of their mouth in copious amounts. The sound of their bones smacking into one another echoing loudly in the room. But fuck, Black knew his orgasm was fast approaching. If he had known he had the chance to do such lewd things with Blueberry he wouldn't have jacked off so hard earlier.  
  
"F-FUCK I'M GOING TO CUM BL-BLUE, TAKE ALL OF MY LOAD!" Blackberry cursed, now holding Blueberry skull in place harshly against his pelvis.  
  
Hot, sticky, violet cum invaded Blueberry's mouth instantly filling it to the brim. A whimper coming out of him as he tried his very best to swallow all of Blackberry's jizz. But it was too much, he found that it oozed out from his nasal cavity and spurted from his mouth. Blueberry was blushing uncontrollably as the smell of cum felt permanently embedded in his nasal cavity.  
  
Blackberry let out a pleased purr, finally letting go of Blueberry's skull. Which Blue would then pull himself off of Blackberry's cock, coughing a bit from the unpleasant sensation of swallowing too hard. Cum dribbling down off of his chin and dripping down onto the bed.  
  
"MWEH... BLACK YOU CAME SO MUCH.." Blueberry panted out, a dazed look on their face. Eye lights in the shape of gooey hearts.  
  
Even though he had _really_ enjoyed sucking off Blackberry his own needs were driving him crazy. Blue's own cyan cock just desperately wanting to burst free from the confinements of his shorts.  
  
This didn't go unnoticed by Black though, as he would sit up more, a devilish look in their face. Cooing to Blueberry as he would caress their cheek, which so happened to smear their cum against Blue's cheek.  
  
"INDEED I DID, BUT IT SEEMS YOU NEED SOME ASSISTANCE AS WELL..." Black's other hand smoothed it's way down Blueberry's rib cage and then harshly grabbed at the material of their shirt. A lustful squeal coming out of Blueberry as he felt his shirt ripped off of him.  
  
If it was any other situation he would be quite upset that his shirt was torn. But as his rib cage expanded and contracted with excitement for what was happening, he knew he could careless. Now that his shirt was out of the way Blackberry had the perfect view of looking inside of Blueberry. And that bright glow that came with his erection.  
  
"ARE YOU SAYING... YOU ARE GOING TO SUCK ME OFF AS WELL?" Blueberry's voice lifted in hope, and cock twitched.  
  
A chuckle rumbled out of Blackberry as he slid his hand further down Blueberry's body.  
  
"OH I BELIEVE WE ARE FAR PAST THAT NOW MY PET" Blackberry teased, pushing Blueberry onto their back and eagerly tugging Blue's shorts down.  
  
Cyan ecto-cock bouncing free, and throbbing with excitement. Blueberry let out a sigh of relief being finally freed of his shorts.  
  
"THEN WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH ME?" Blueberry questioned, letting himself stay on his back but adjusting his legs to be more comfortable. In fact, he would wrap his femurs around Blackberry's pelvis.  
  
Blackberry's eye lights would sharpen with mischief. Grinning a bit wider at Blueberry's question.  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
. . .  
  
"WELL SWEET BLUE, NOW I AM GOING TO FUCK YOU" Blackberry stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a gift that they made me forever ago but they only posted recently. This is the gift PhatLuckyDucky 13 made me : 3
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606169


End file.
